


Chance Encounter

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Ghoul!Tsukishima, Reader Insert, Tokyo Ghoul AU, human!reader, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: They weren't human. They understood that. It was a fact.Co-existence was practically impossible.But he fell too quickly and too deep. And he's not sure if he wants to leave.[This is a prequel to another fic called Monster, written by Mikittykun. Link to that will be found in notes]





	Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

It had started as a fairly simple night. The Crows were prepared to feast once more. Of course, Anteiku was always open to them, but they could not **deny**  the hints of blood that was whispering their names, luring them into it. Even if some of their group members **were**  sympathizers of humans, they could not reject their nature and die just so humans can live.  
  
But for Tsukishima, none of that mattered, he already had an easy target in sight. They were in a new section of town, one in which it was emptied out of ghouls after the last raid by the Doves. It was supposed to be empty.  
  
The key word here is supposed.  
  
At this current time and situation, Tsukishima had been separated from the rest of his team. He instinctively **knows**  that they will be fine. They'll always be fine. They've never lost a single member before to the Doves. And today wasn't going to be first day for that to happen. The cold wind cuts against his skin, as he can hear the shouts from the Doves below as his kagune wisps behind him in forms of wings. He deflects the bullets shot at him and he winces as one of them actually manages to graze his forearm. A slight click of his tongue was heard as he launches himself into the air. His speed was all at once too much for the Doves below him, allowing him to slip back into the shadows.  
  
He winces as he takes unsteady steps through the unknown alley. He shakes his head slowly to rip him away from his foggy thoughts, and the mere **scent**  of an unguarded human caused him to whip his head upwards. He looks up, his eyes focusing on a distant human. His eyes flickered between red and gold and he willed himself to control his desires. After all, it was much easier to just lure an unknowing victim when he appeared to be like him.   
  
But he was surprised, the gasps that rips from your throat catches him offguard as he sees you run towards him. And he narrows his eyes, but he suddenly collapses, his breathing heavy and he can faintly hear you asking him if he's okay. But he's not. He doesn't remember, but he swears that the first thought that came across his mind was that your voice was beautiful.  
  
***  
  
"Oh! You're awake!" your voice was soft, yet firm enough for him to realize that no, he did not know you, or where he currently was. He shot up, his cold golden orbs striking through yours and you almost flinched. Instead, you gave him a soft smile and your name. He nods, and you ask, "And you are?"  
  
"None of your business, I appreciate you helping me the other night but-"  
  
"It's been a week."  
  
"Pardon?" Tsukishima's eyes widened in confusion. He's been unconscious for a week? You nodded and you asked, "Would you like anything to eat? It's been a while."  
  
"No, just..." he pauses, and he can smell the lingering scent in the air that was **not**  you. "Just coffee please."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
He glances at his phone that was resting on the bed stand. You even charged it for him. He didn't know if he was upset at how trusting and naive you were, or if he was upset that he had actually gotten injured enough for him to be unconscious. But that also meant he hasn't eaten. And your scent was so tantalizing, so tempting, and it took everything in him to **not**  succumb to his animalistic desires. He shakes his head as soon as you come back in and he asks, "Do you know... where this is?"  
  
"You're.. you're in Nerima, Tokyo," your voice wavered with concern at the blonde male's confusion. You see him visibly freeze and he mutters, "Glasses."  
  
"Uhm, they were shattered," you mumbled as you opened the drawer to the bed stand. In a small box you had the leftover pieces of his glasses and you see him furrow his brows in irritation and you quickly offer, "I can help you fix them!"   
  
He almost scoffs, almost, but instead doesn't even acknowledge your offer and you sigh, "Let me know if you need anything."  
  
***  
  
Tsukishima's fingers danced across the screen of his phone as he contacted his friends. They were no where near him. The fact that he had actually crossed the border was bad enough, but it seems as though he wasn't the only one. Many of the Crows had been separated, scattering throughout the wards after the ambush from the Doves. A part of him wanted to scream out in frustration at his situation and he sighs before glancing at the door. He gets out of the bed, his feet touching the floor, and again his natural state begged to emerge as soon as he smelled barely a **waft** of your scent when you passed his room.  
  
It has been several weeks since he was first found. He's not sure what it is, but he's refrained himself from doing anything to you. Every time he even senses you coming, whether it was due to your scent, or your voice; hell, even if it was simply making **eye contact**  with you, an unfamiliar feeling coursed through his veins. Creating a **different**  kind of lust fuel through him. His urge to consume you like he would to any other human was different. There was a different temptation that was carried by you.  
  
And for a ghoul like Tsukishima, it wasn't just frustrating; it was irritating. In all his years, he never thought he'd ever be so **captivated**  by someone, and by a **human**  to boot.  
  
You stepped into the room again, a simple coffee mug in your hand as you handed it over to him and he takes it slowly. His fingers barely graze yours, but the electricity that basically shocks his entire being makes his heart skip a beat every time. His golden eyes pierce through your warm hues and he softly mutters a thank you and averts his gaze, a faint tinge of pink dusting his cheeks. A kind and fleeting smile is directed towards him, and he feels his heart beat erratically until you leave the room again. You've learned not to pry into his past, not to ask him how he ended up so far away from where he was supposed to be. And he honestly didn't know what to do. Your hospitality was more than welcoming, and he was already adjusted to being by your side. Whether it was doing mundane tasks such as helping you clean the house or cooking.  
  
He places the coffee mug down, and he sighs. He's given you nothing more than his name, and he feels as though he owes you his entire life. Or perhaps, he **wanted** to dedicate the rest of his life to you, but he wasn't sure. And his brain and heart were in a constant internal war, creating and almost permanent frown on his face. He looks up again at the sound of your footsteps, and he waits patiently for you to appear.  
  
Your head pops up in the opening and you asked, "Would you like to come shopping with me?"  
  
He frowns, "Not like I eat anything you make anyways."  
  
You sigh and frown, "I know, but maybe I was just-"   
  
He merely shoots you an indifferent expression and you give up. Then you shake your head, "Would you like more coffee beans then?"  
  
"The usual please," he softly responds with a nod. And you smile, already expecting the same answer, and you nodded, "Okay."  
  
As soon as you left the house, Tsukishima hears his phone vibrate against the hard wooden table and he picks it up.  
  
"Kei! Are you okay?!" His brother's concern brings Tsukishima back to the reality of his current situation. And although he knows that what he's contemplating is **self-destruction.** He can't help but accept his already uncontrollable emotions.  
  
"Nii-chan," he calmly responds, "Yeah."  
  
"When do you plan on coming back?" Akiteru asks, and Tsukishima pauses. He could have left any time. He's had his fill of preying on the humans not too far from here, but something has grounded him here. Akiteru hears an exhale of breath, and a soft, "Soon."  
  
"You said that last week too, it's been almost a month. Have you even been eating properly?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You.. you know you can't stay there. She's not **one of us**."  
  
"I know that," he responded, his tone harsher than he intended and Akiteru sighs, "Kei, I don't know what you're thinking of, but..." he pauses and Tsukishima interrupts, "I already know."  
  
 _It won't be safe for her if I stay here any longer._  
  
***  
  
"I'm home!" you call out as you slip out of your shoes and take off your coat and scarf. You pulled off the fluffy beanie that sat on your head and you frowned at the lack of response. Normally Tsukishima would at least be in his room, the light slipping through the cracks of the door showing that he was awake, and probably on his phone as usual. But there was no light. All the windows were tightly locked, as you had left them, but the eerie silence caused doubt and fear to grow in your heart as you went through every room.  
  
"Tsukishima-kun?" you softly called out as you went through each room. With each door leaving you with no result, the panic that had begun to settle in you spread as your eyes widened. _He's gone._   _But it's not safe. Not with the new activities of the CCG and the ghouls. What if Tsukishima gets attacked by a ghoul?!_  You find yourself rushing back to the front door, and your small gloved hand resting on the handle. _But what can I do even if I find him? What can I say to him? He was only going to stay temporarily so why-_  You hesitated. But the memories of this past month flashed back. You cannot doubt that, despite his silence and cold demeanor, the gentleness of his touch every time your fingers happened to graze his, how he would actually go out of his way to help you grab things that were out of reach, or even that one time when he made you dinner despite his claims that he never cooked before; all of it implied that there was **something**.   
  
But you guys were strangers.  
  
 _Strangers that have fallen in love with each other_. You shake your head, resolving your determination to find him, or at least try to. You had noticed his phone was still sitting on the nightstand, meaning that maybe, just maybe he'd come back. With nothing more than your phone and keys, you dress up according to the weather and begin searching for him. To anyone else, you may look like you were on a simple walk, but to the false humans that blended into your society, you were easy prey.  
  
Unknown to you, sharp eyes were watching your petite form as you wandered further and further away from your sanctuary. A thin pink tongue swipes over their lips and they grin, "Dinner time."  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean you'll come back later?!" Yamaguchi asks in an almost hushed shout at the cafe they met up at. Tsukishima sighs, and doesn't respond. His thoughts and sense are filled to the brim of you and he feels his heart clench at the mere idea of leaving you forever. Yamaguchi's face drops and he softly mumbles, "Tsukki, you can't."  
  
"I know. We're not cut from the same cloth," he responds in an even softer voice. But despite knowing this, he wanted nothing more than to hold you to him, to claim you as his. And at the same time, he wishes he never met you, he wishes he was never lured in by you. He was sucked into an abysmal fake paradise that had no exit open for him. Yamaguchi frowns, "She won't be safe."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Will you be okay?"  
  
 _No_. He wants to answer, but instead he nods his head. Another sigh escapes his lips, and his gaze drifts out towards the dark streets, with every interval or so dotted with a lamp. But his eyes widen and he almost jumps out of his seat when he catches what looked like your figure running across the dark street. He wasn't sure if it was you, but he swears that he could never mistaken those beautiful orbs to anyone else. But the fear that he swears he saw reflected in them and the figure chasing after you caused him to rush out of the building without any hesitation.  
  
"T-Tsukki!?" Yamaguchi calls out. The sudden action from his long time best friend surprises him as he stumbles to get out of his seat. He looks back at the table before slamming down a random amount of money and rushing out the door, chasing after his friend. He had nothing more than the footsteps in the snow to follow after, but the telltale scent of blood in the air made him will everything in him to **not**  convert at that moment. He takes another whiff of the air before tracking down the location. If it's what he thinks it is, Tsukki would probably be there too.  
  
***  
  
Tsukishima had never sprinted this fast in his life. Or maybe he has, when he was escaping the Doves that one fateful night. But this time it was different, this time it was for you. A growl is ripped out of his throat at the mere thought of someone else trying to take you. But the smell of blood makes him speed up even more, surprising himself. He skids to a corner, and his eyes flash red as he sees you unconscious on the snowy alley, your figure crumpled, and parts of your clothes were torn off, littering the floor. Whatever injuries that were unseen on you tainted the air with your delicious scent. The pure white snow that cushioned you began to absorb your blood, the pale white turning a drastic red.  
  
Tsukishima clenched his fist, his once warm gold converting to the pitch black and ruby red that instilled fear into every human. His kagune spread out behind him, tearing apart the articles of clothing that adorned his back. Dark red pulsing wings folding out against him and then extended to their full wingspan. The ghoul standing before you was so consumed with hunger it didn't even notice Tsukishima, but the cry of agony and pain as Tsukishima begins to unmercifully eliminate it was all that was left of it after its ambush.  
  
He steps over the ghoul, casually tearing a piece off before swallowing it whole. Cannibalism was never his cup of tea, but for you, he'd endure it all for the sake of your life. He drops down to one knee, carefully picking you up, and the feeling of your warm blood on his hand makes his entire body shudder as he controls himself to **not**  do anything. He merely holds you close, but as soon as he hears another pair of footsteps, his kagune immediately emerged again. A feral growl erupting from his throat as he turns to glare at the newcomer. One part of his kagune shielded him and you, the other prepared for another assault if necessary. But he stops at the sight of his best friend standing in front of him.  
  
"Tsukki, it's me!" Yamaguchi cries out. Tsukishima was cradling you protectively in his arms. His eyes narrowing as they slowly revert to the familiar pool of gold that would normally gaze at you softly. He reverts back to his human disguise and he feels a shiver go down his spine at the metallic scent of your fresh blood in the air. Yamaguchi swallows the lump in his throat, resisting the temptation to feast upon you. But as soon as he notices Tsukishima lowering his head, closing in on the junction between your neck and shoulder a strangled cry of, "Tsukki don't!" erupts from his lips, shocking the reality of the situation back to his best friend.  
  
Tsukishima freezes, realizing how close his mouth was to your neck. And instead he simply kisses the junction between your neck and shoulder, nuzzling you and holding you close to him. Yamaguchi doesn't say anything and turns away. The whisper of your name on his chapped lips and the tears that were shed that night were never to be spoken of again.  
  
***  
  
"You're awake," a low voice softly mumbles and your eyes groggily blink open. Liquid gold meets you and you softly manage, "Tsukishima-kun?"  
  
He helps you sit up, and passes you water. You struggle to drink it, and he gently cups your cheeks as he tilts the glass to your lips. After being hydrated, a soft whisper escapes your chapped lips, "What happened?"  
  
"You were attacked," he mumbles, and your eyes widened as your memory kicks back and you mutter, "By a ghoul?"  
  
He hesitates, and nods, and you softly mumbled, "Did you save me?"  
  
He flinches, but nods, and you immediately reach out for his hand. Although you still felt weak, your two hands cupped his one, reveling in his warmth and you softly mumbled, "I'm sorry."  
  
He shakes his head, and he had no words to say. He doesn't know whether it was the right decision, but he knows that he could not afford to let you experience such fear again. His thoughts were consumed of guilt and vengeance, as he wants nothing more than to protect you from such horrors again. With no words said to reassure you, instead you feel his arms wrap around you, pulling you closer, his figure engulfing yours and you squeak out, "Tsuki-"  
  
"I promise you... I'll protect you from now on," he mutters, his grip on you tightening. Despite how **tantalizing**  and **tempting**  you were, above all of his carnal desires, you were the person who had stolen and taken his heart away. And he'd do anything to keep you safe.  
  
 _Even if it was at the cost of his own life._  
  
Even if it was from himself.  
  
But even he didn't know that he'd be the reason the promise between the two of you breaks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel to Mikittykun's: mikittykun . deviantart . com/art/Monster-Ghoul-Tsukishima-Kei-AU-640444717
> 
> Huehue, even though Erin gives me slight credit for the story, I still think all of it goes to her since she's the one who created it so nicely. ^^ I've reread that story so many times. Haha. I absolutely love it. *^* It's probably one of my favorites right now. (: So this is my attempt to write the prequel for it. 
> 
> This totally didn't come out the way I had originally planned it, but hey, I still kind of like it. ROFL


End file.
